Since completing my clinical training in 1989, my research career has been devoted to clinical ophthalmic research that has used a variety of epidemiologic methodologies to study therapeutic interventions, assess new technologies, and better understand mechanisms of disease. To a large extent, by productivity can be attributed to mentorship I received early in my career and the accessibility of skilled colleagues with multidisciplinary skills at the Johns Hopkins Schools of Medicine and Hygiene and Public Health. My clinical and administrative responsibilities have increased annually. The K24 can provide an ideal mechanism to allow me to continue to prioritize patient-oriented clinical research and mentorship. My 5-year plans include 1) the completion and dissemination of results of a large clinical trial on the value of medical testing for cataract surgery; 2) the conduct of a large prospective study on the progression and risk factors for posterior capsular opacification, using a digital system we have designed; 3) studying patient function and preferences related to refractive error and its correction using a questionnaire we have developed and validated; 4) initiating clinical trials comparing alternative treatments for dry eye; and 5) developing new methodologies to facilitate the postmarket surveillance of new ophthalmic technologies to assess safety. Effective mentorship of junior physicians will be achieved by incorporating them into the above research plans; acting as a liaison for them to related programs in the Schools of Medicine and Hygiene and Public Health; conducting the Public Health Ophthalmology fellowship; securing departmental and other pilot funds to initiate junior faculty clinical research and providing assistance with grant application. Both a firm commitment and additional linked support have been pledged by the Chairman of my department and the Deans' offices of the Johns Hopkins Schools of Medicine and Hygiene and Public Health.